halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Step of Silence
Room in Halo 2 Suspended from the ceiling are hundreds of shards of glass This sounds similar to the room in the level High Charity, where you fight lots of Drones and Combat Forms, with all the gravity bridges. AlphaPrime 20:31, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :It does sound like that. I'm playing right now and looking at it and it does somehow match the description. Round, enormous, the suspended shards..., but that large illuminated thing in the ceter, is it the Mausoleum seen from above, or just the illuminated pedestal the description speaks of?--High Seraph 01:02, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Low number 76 planets seems an incredibly small number for the covenant. Every time the covenant win against the UNSC it seems a planet gets glassed. That means there have been a relatively small number of glassed colonies or humanity has spread very little. Plus Harvest could not have been the first planet ever glassed by the covenant. You can't come up with such a tactic so instantly and they threatened the hunters into submission with such a plan. Too many shards for just the UNSC? I'm rereading Contact Harvest at the moment, and according to one of the early chapters (when Avery J. Johnson arrives on Harvest), there were only seventeen colonies as of that date; but according to the article, there's 76 shards. Did the Covenant glass other species' planets, or what? 13:15, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Location or a unit of time? Having recently re-read First Strike, something occurred to me about the Step of Silence. In the book, it seems that it's actually implied that the "Step of Silence" is indicative of a period of time instead of a physical location. The location with the glass shards, explicitly mentioned in the book, would be the Sanctum of the Hierarchs. There's nothing indicating that "Step of Silence" is actually the name of any room. Quite the contrary, it's only mentioned in the chapter heading exactly as follows: Ninth Age of Reclamation, Step of Silence \ Covenant Holy City "High Charity", Sanctum of the Hierarchs. In the typical fashion of the chapter headings in the novels, a more exact time is first mentioned, then the longer time period and then a slash followed by the location, more exact location, etc. From the more common human perspective, it's usually time, date, year. Judging by the general format used, it seems conclusive that the "Step of Silence" is, in fact, an undetermined time period instead of a room in High Charity. Further proof of this is that the "Step of Silence" is never mentioned again, but instead, the room is continuously referred to as the Sanctum of the Hierarchs. The room referred to as the Sanctum of the Hierarchs in Halo 2 wasn't actually decorated by glass shards and the room with the shards is actually separate from that room. But the glass shard room could be a part of the Sanctum, possibly located over or under the inner room. We don't know the extent of what is actually called the Sanctum. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :The only novel I haven't read... Can't really argue. :P :So, perhaps a merge proposal for the room/chamber into Sanctum of the Hierarchs (or at the very least the mention of the chamber within the article) and a content-change for the actual article to present itself as a timeline (i.e. Age of Reclamation)?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. The current content of this article could be moved to the Sanctum of the Hierarchs and this article be rewritten to describe the timeframe the "Step" appears to be. --Jugus (Talk | ) 14:14, April 19, 2010 (UTC)